A Day Without Mavericks
by Shien the Siren
Summary: It's probably the most boring day for all active duty Maverick Hunters in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. But is it? Set between X4 and X5. Rated T to be safe.


**A Day Without Mavericks**

**Summary: **It's probably the most boring day for all active duty Maverick Hunters in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. But is it? Set between X4 and X5.

0o0

This could possibly be one of X's happier days. While it was just a couple of weeks since the Great Repliforce War, there hadn't been any major Maverick activity in the city as of late so the buzz of activity within the Maverick Hunter Headquarters slowed down as well. For the blue reploid who had been living in the Headquarters for as long as he can remember, not having the sirens on or hunters rushing out to silence Mavericks is a rare but most welcomed sight.

As if the peaceful day weren't enough, the Headquarters had been assigned several new reploids in their various departments, giving extra assistance in providing for the needs of the hunters. These included a new chief mechanic, Douglas, who X decided to visit upon hearing that someone did a massive overhaul to the hoverbikes. Having destroyed a couple back when he needed a ride to go through Jet Stingray's base, he decided befriending the mechanic might lessen the angst he might feel when he and Zero goes damaging his upgraded bikes in the future.

After stopping by Douglas' workspace, X decided to move on and check up on Zero. Last he heard from Zero's unit, his best friend apparently locked himself up in the training room all day for the past few days. The mechanic's bay wasn't so far from the training room, and he was able to make it to the doors within a minute or so. Upon opening the door, he found his partner fighting off holograms provided for by the computer. His entrance hadn't broken the red reploid's concentration, so he settled on leaning on the wall nearby and waited for Zero to finish the simulated training course.

While X is probably enjoying this bit of peace, he knows that Zero was not in his better moods – hogging the training room is a sure sign of this. A day without fighting, coupled with the stress of the previous battle, didn't help the hot-blooded, red-armoured reploid one bit. X knew what happened back at the Final Weapon, having been the only one in earshot – with him having disposed of Double in a nearby room. He heard and felt Zero's anguish as he held a lifeless Iris in his arms. X knew how his partner cared for Colonel's little sister, even if he didn't show it as much. While he also liked his former navigator, he suspected that Zero may have stronger feelings for the brunette.

The Great Repliforce War did some emotional scars over many hunters, X noted, having seen the founder of the Hunters, Dr. Cain, among others, retire after the event. He was replaced by a large reploid named Signas – a reploid designed to take on leadership and management roles. '_Maybe it's for the best. Too bad I can't retire yet...'_

"How long have you been there, X?"

X was brought back to reality by Zero's voice, reverberating through the empty chambers of the training room. He looked up and saw his partner already finished with the hologram-bashing, and now walking towards him. "Oh hi Zero. I've been here a while… You didn't notice me enter?"

"Nope. I was too distracted." The red reploid sat down beside him, twirling the now-deactivated light saber in order to cool down his overworked hands. "After a new team from the research facility down south came over, the hologram simulations became more difficult. It will provide better challenges for training the units."

X looked at his friend, now worried, and decided to change the subject. "Your unit said you haven't left this room for days, Zero. For all I know, this is where you sleep too!" Well, that had been nearly true – if Zero was close to draining his batteries dry, he would slump on a wall and doze off, leaving his subordinates to pick him up and bring him to the charging bay. "You need to get out of this place."

"Make me." Zero challenged, his eyes showing no interest in what lies beyond the door. He looked at his saber hilt spinning on the palm of his hand, and with an idea, stood up, stopping the spin of the hilt and activating his saber. He faced his azure partner. "Duel me. If you win, I'll leave the training room."

X sighed. "Zero, you know how I am with sabers. The standard issue was never my most comfortable choice of weaponry." He crossed his arms, his face solemn. "And haven't you been fighting too much already?"

"My system can hold up, you know how I am, X" Zero replied, grinning. He handed his Z-saber to X. "Try using my saber. It's designed a bit differently than the standard issue."

X tried the feeling of using the Z-saber. Compared to the standard issue light sabers, Z-saber's light blade is wider, but the weapon in its entirety is lighter. He took a practice slash as Zero went around and got another saber from the weapon stocks. "Okay Zero, if this is what it takes for you to get out of this room." Ah well. So much for X's peaceful day.

0o0

An hour or so later, the Special 0 Unit members were astonished to see their unit commander being ushered out of the room by X. Zero is now in a more cheerful mode – as cheerful as someone like Zero could be, anyway.

"You were holding back on me, X." the red commander exclaimed, having tasted defeat at the hands of his best friend and his most trusted weapon. While Zero prided himself to be great with using the weapon, he knew X's capacity more than X knew for himself.

"Nope. I was just motivated." X replied, now back in his peaceful, happy aura. "I will defeat you if it's for your own good." The battle would've ended sooner had X used his buster, but he wanted the duel to be as fair as it can get – forgetting for the moment Zero's sword mastery. It didn't matter. His friend is out of that blasted room and that's what really mattered.

"You should come and train with me some time," Zero said. "Well, not that you need any training; you can choose to like using the saber, even the standard issue."

"I leave the sword slashing to you, Zero." X sighed, mentally weighing the pros and cons in favor of destroying the training room, just to get Zero to stop thinking about it. "And we're being called to the control room anyway. You didn't get the chance to meet the new management and staff."

"I heard about them." Zero said, walking beside X, both of them near the control room. "Actually I saw one of the new staff. We got a lady navigator from that research facility I was telling you earlier – she was the one who gave the hologram simulations an upgrade." He grinned. "Didn't recognize me at first – after getting a closer look, she made a jump and saluted!"

"Of course." X smiled, the reaction of the lady not a rare occurrence, especially in the presence of one of the greatest Maverick Hunters. "You _are_ Zero. Fame didn't escape us, buddy. Though we didn't exactly ask for it." He looked around, noting that many of the older Hunters they passed acknowledge them with a wave while the newer, unfamiliar reploids stand at attention, saluting as they passed. Those who are already acquainted with the two Hunters knew that outside active duty, X and Zero are normal reploids, capable of being friendly – _yes,_ Zero, though cold at times, can be seen bonding with his unit in a game of bluff.

They arrived at the control room shortly, the doors automatically opening and closing as they passed. Their entrance caught the attention of everyone in the control room – the bulky, well-outfitted dark blue reploid with features that X felt were a combination of Colonel and General. Signas, even at first glance, was a leader. He acknowledged X with a nod and turned to Zero. X took the initiative.

"Zero, let me introduce you to Signas. He's now our chief commander." He turned to Signas. "Signas, I'm sure you already know Zero."

Signas nodded. "That I do." He approached, and extended a hand. "It is a great honor knowing and working with you, Zero."

Zero accepted the hand. "Likewise, commander." He released the hand and made a salute. "Welcome to Maverick Hunter Headquarters."

"Thanks." Signas said. He then turned to the personnel near the control panel. "These here are your support staff on the field, your new navigators. They are led by.." A tall, pink-armoured lady reploid with short blonde hair neatly tucked in at the back of her head stepped forward, and saluted to the two unit commanders.

"Alia, Sir." She said, her tone of voice laced with newcomer anxiety. "I will be your chief navigator and researcher for the Maverick Hunters."

"Ah, you're the one Zero's been talking about." X smiled, after saluting back. He extended a hand to Alia. "Welcome to the team."

Alia's eyes widened with surprise and a blush crept to her cheeks, but she regained her composure and smiled, accepting the handshake. "Thank you Commander."

"Please, call me X." It was then that X realized that he liked their new navigator. While liking subordinates weren't mandatory especially in active duty, he knew that familiarity especially with the navigators can help a lot, especially in the field. It had been this trusting nature of his that lead to him being deceived by Sigma's spy, Double, but it never stopped him from trusting someone new.

Alia turned to Zero. "Commander Zero.."

"Zero." Was the red reploid's stern correction – though X noted a hint of humor underneath.

"Zero, sir, how did you find the hologram simulation?" Referring to the training room's simulation programs, it was important for her to know if it actually made any improvements to the current training situation.

"It was relaxing." It was the strangest comment about a hologram simulation, but coming from Zero, it was probably the best compliment he could give about something like that. But of course, Alia didn't know that and her brows were knotted in confusion. Zero gave a small laugh. "It was excellent, Alia. It was the closest simulation I had to a Maverick boss. You can't imagine how refreshing it felt."

X had to laugh. "You'll get used to him, Alia. He just reacts different to fighting, that's all."

The female reploid looked relieved. "I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, and then looked at her team of navigators. "Everyone, your shifts should be over in a few minutes. You can wrap things up there and have your off." The navigator team chorused their thanks and went back to their work stations. Zero looked at the chief navigator, eyes unreadable, and back to his partner. No one noticed the sudden gleam in his eye, until,

"Hey, Alia, do you play chess?"

X looked at Zero, disbelief written on his face, but seeing as Signas and Alia are watching, he quickly coughed to hide his expression. Alia didn't notice and contemplated on Zero's question.

"Well, of course, Zero. I played back in the day." Alia smiled, reminiscing a past event. "Actually I nearly won a championship game then, but someone else beat me to it." A blush lightly grazed her cheeks, as to why, the two reploids didn't know. Yet.

"That's great!" Zero clapped X's back, "X has been itching to find someone to beat him at chess, maybe you'd fit the bill."

"Zero, you-!"

"Hush X, I know you wanted to play chess with someone else other than me." Zero noted. "And besides, how else will you be spending your peaceful, Maverick-free afternoon? I doubt you want to join me in the training room."

Alia looked excited. "I haven't played in a while, X, maybe a round or two after my shift can get me back to my game. What do you say?"

X was defeated. He did not expect his partner to set him up like that. But then, if it was with Alia, maybe it might be worth it. "Okay. I'll wait for you in the library. All's quiet there, it's the best place for a game of chess." He grinned. "And the librarian wouldn't mind; she owed me." Whatever the librarian owed X was still a mystery, even to his partner.

"We'd better get going then." Zero said. "We'll see you around, Signas."

Signas nodded for the nth time that day. "Yes, we will, Zero." He turned to the blue reploid. "And you too X."

"Bye Signas." The two reploids walked out from the room, both going in the same direction. X took the chance to face Zero. "I am so going to kick your butt again after I'm done with chess."

"Huh? You should be thanking me." Zero replied, smirking. "I mean, you get to play chess with someone else other than me – which is a plus given that everyone else is too scared to even accept a challenge from you. Besides," he added, with a snigger, "it's not like you're going on a date or getting married, you know."

"I'm not human, Zero." X retorted, visibly shocked at his partner's choice of words. Zero couldn't help but be amused at the azure reploid's reaction.

"X, that was just an expression. Chill, it's just a chess game." He pat X on the shoulder and moved forward.

"Zero." X called quietly. When he got the reploid's attention again, "Did something like that crossed your mind? I mean, with you and.." While he couldn't say Iris' name out loud, he knew he said it anyway.

Zero looked at him from over his shoulder, his expression thoughtful. "Maybe. I don't know." He looked ahead, noticing that they were already in front of the training room. "Well, I'm here, and you best be moving on to the library, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be back here in a bit." X replied, and watched as his friend went inside the training room. While he got Zero to lighten up, he managed to bring him down again. Why did he have to open that up? After a well-deserved face palm, X sighed, grinned a bit, and moved on. It was days like this when he was thankful that Sigma – whether he lived after the Final Weapon or not – or whoever they'll face next, also had a day off.

0o0

Author's Notes: I'll end it here – this supposedly one-shot is getting long. While I struggled to keep this one canon, I had my biases. I would appreciate any feedback ^_^


End file.
